Dynasty Warriors Women Against Historians
by SilentNinja
Summary: Zhen Ji couldn't get this off her chest so she decides to set a meeting for the DW gals to settle her issues with historians and her bio. Da Ji also joins the fun to spoil the women arguments at the Koei building. Plus Musou Orochi 2. Re edited v.2


Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/Rot3k

A/N: I'm suppose to prepare for updating the next chapter of Kingdom Under Fire: Stallion Fury, but…but…while I've been wandering internet forums and researching rot3k Chinese articles, some people continue to be strict with our favorite female characters. Due to the roster cut in Dynasty Warriors 6, is Koei not a fan of the ladies? No, but I want to get this off my chest and write this one shot to make my point on the women of Romance of the Three Kingdoms especially Lady Zhen Ji, who is without a doubt "The Loneliest Woman in Three Kingdoms". There has been too much biasness and I'm on my defense here. I know a fic like this can harm my reputation here and discredit me.

Dynasty Warriors Women Against Historians

* * *

At Koei Building… 

Zhen Ji sat on her chair during the meeting she set for the females of Sanguo China. Frustrated and disappointed as were the rest of the women were; she stood up and started the meeting since they all were here 10 minutes ago.

"I call you all here to share with me on my argument on why we're in the game and then some imperious fools start questioning our existence strictly based on what we were recorded by the historians and the era we suffered years upon our husbands shadows. I am very disappointed, but you all shall be too. Especially you, Cicada. You're the only fictional one besides Zhu Rong who is still questionable," Zhen Ji said.

"I'm as real as the novel wrote me. But, lets face it, I am a savage," Zhu Rong rolleyed.

"Well, that's the term we logically call you. No offense, but you Nanmans weren't civilized yet," Yue Ying cleared her throat when she explained.

"What the hell does that have to with me being a strong woman who actually fought in the battlefield that revolutize military women!?" Zhu Rong glared at Miss know it all.

"Sigh, I get what you're coming from. But being around with my husband and his friends…" Yue Ying shook her head.

"I was called Goddess of Fire because of my name, not because I'm fiction! Can't the sister of Dailai Dongzhu actually be recorded a real person when I'm a female savage?!" Zhu Rong shouted.

"Quiet down, ape woman. You're the loudest wench in here still," Sun Shang Xiang shrugged.

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Xing Cai nervously questioned.

"You're the fool's wife whom your actual real name is unknown," Yue Ying said.

"How could she know so much when women can't go in schools in Three kingdoms era?" Zhu Rong asked.

"Because she's the student of her husband," Da Qiao answered.

"And Da and myself are daughters of a scholar! We know a lot!" Xiao Qiao giggled.

"Nerds…" Zhu Rong grumbled.

"I believe the correct term is intellect women," Yue Ying said. She's patronizing Zhu Rong because she's a female jock.

"Do I even need an advisor like you in the battlefield?" Zhu Rong sighed.

Xiao laughs so hard at the two. Da Qiao glance at Diao Chan who is the only quiet one in the group.

"Diao Chan, do you have anything to say in the discussion?" Da Qiao asked.

"No..well…I may be in the novel, but I can't imitate Lu Bu's real wife," Diao Chan said.

"Does Lu Bu even have a wife to begin with? My father always brags about Fengxian being too violent for women when he is also a brute who wrongfully kidnap my mom for personal issues with Cao Cao," Xing Cai crossed her arms laying her chin on it.

"How could such a man do that?!" Sun Shang Xiang gasped. She never heard of this from Liu Bei.

"He didn't mean it until he found out that Liu Bei and Guan Yu were alive. Until then, my mother look at him a different way than Xiahou Yuan does. Well that's when Zhang Bao and I come to this world," Xing Cai shrugged.

"Ah, and here I'm a tool of my brother to marry a guy I barely knew. Rarely I know anyone in Shu that much," Sun Shang Xiang sighed.

"Aren't we all are tools to Men of War?" Diao Chan shrugged.

"But, I'm a warrior," Zhu Rong smirked.

"Yeah, I can kick your butt too," Sun Shang Xiang taunted.

"That's because you people from Wu are Shanyue natives. Look who is civilized now," Zhu Rong taunted back.

"Only by my mother's blood," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"You see , we are just as important as the men are. So why we're in Dynasty Warriors doesn't effect a bunch of history buffs who want Deng Ai, Jia Xu, Guo Jia, Chen Gong, Cao Zhang, Cheng Pu, Zhang Zhao, Xu Sheng, Ma Liang, Ma Su, or any other historical men who actually fought or contribute the Three Kingdoms era. But, if there's a woman who's been treated more severe than the rest of you, it's me!" Zhen Ji urged.

"Because you're from Wei right? Well….Wei gets overlook as the evil kingdom because of your husband," Yue Ying shuttered.

"Do the historians take me for a fool being just a pretty face to an usurper? Lately, I'm not happy about what Koei is doing to me after I made my debut," Zhen Ji crossed her arms and stare at Yue Ying getting all fussed on the whole Wei is evil thing. There was only a few people in Wei that were actually bad and there's no doubt her husband is not the brightest guy you can meet.

"Come on, it's not a bad thing. I'm having a good time being your rival just to balance out ourselves in the story," Yue Ying smiled.

"……." Zhen Ji doesn't think that's funny.

"We always run into each other, Luoshen and get humiliate like a wicked queen," Sun Shang Xiang nodded.

"If Guo Wang took my place in the roster then I consider that funny. Right now, you two are fighting the wrong woman. I know quite a few wicked women in Wei besides Guo Wang. Girl, I wish Cai Yan makes it to Dynasty Warriors. She was my only friend in Goddess of River Luo," Zhen Ji sighed.

" Still Wei is bad. Not a very good place for women," Xiao Qiao said wiggling her finger.

"And you never knew what it's like being there. Crowd with a bunch of egomaniacs, greedy ministers, a warmonger, usurper, and cruelty where only commoners I dearly helped are the minority. It's no different to how I lived with the Yuans. Women can not escape from war, that's the life of Wei women," Zhen Ji glared at Xiao Qiao as she finish explaining.

"And Cao Cao has so many wives…" Diao Chan said.

"You know exactly what I mean, Cicada," Zhen Ji nodded.

"Hahaha, I feel sorry for you northerners," Zhu Rong laughed.

"If I really decided to become Empress, I can change the lives of women. However, do I really want to be an Empress and betray the commoners who loved me? Thank goodness, Cao Zhi wrote the book about me," Zhen Ji said.

"All that crap I read sounds too fiction," Sun Shang Xiang rolleyed.

"My relationship with Cao Zhi is fiction, but Cao Zhi sympathize me and I did refuse to become Empress of Wei. Besides my brother in law is really trying to save the Han from my husband," Zhen Ji grinned.

"And yet, nobody wrote a novel about myself," Sun Shang Xiang clutch her fist.

"There will be a movie about you. Actually, you're going to be in two movies. The chi bi one and the movie about you and Liu Bei," Zhen Ji winked.

This sounds too good to be true for Shang Xiang, but a movie of her and Liu Bei? Will that work out for her fans? Some fans of her prefer her to be paired with Wu men, but her brother will never make that happen.

"Guess we're even now Luo," Sun Shang Xiang put a small smile in compliments to her rival.

"I wish they make another movie of Lu Bu and me. The previous one sucked due to bad acting," Diao Chan said.

"Or Bofu and myself," Da Qiao grasp her hands to her chest thinking about her Jiang Dong hero. Too much heart for loving her perfect man.

"Too bad sis, right now there's a movie of me and Zhouie. We have a sex scene," Xiao Qiao said.

"God, you're so annoying. Can we end this meeting, Luoshen?" Zhu Rong complained.

"Well, the guys are getting all the fun out of Dynasty Warriors. What's worst is my husband becoming more of an idiot than proving he's better than Cao Cao. He took too much of the spotlight in Dynasty Warriors 6 and half of you girls were cut. I don't even have a cut scene at Guan Du where I'm suppose to join him. Wonder what's the latest cheesy quote he'll try to hit on me? I could have slapped him so hard when he said 'Will you let your petals bloom beneath me?' " Zhen Ji shook her head.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! Classic! I just happen to marry my stupid husband because he conquer small fry and couldn't beat Zhuge Liang because he's so stupid! But, how you two were together, that's so funny!" Zhu Rong laughed harder.

"Wei are so perverted…" Xing Cai groaned.

Suddenly, Da Ji enters the meeting…

"Well, 8 little mice gathering around the table bragging about their pathetic lives," Da Ji's voice change the atmosphere around the room. Only Zhen Ji remain cool behind her arch nemesis.

"Ugh, what do you want…?" Sun Shang Xiang growled.

"I'm just dropping by seeing what's all the fuss there is about you gals and the historians. Oh, the Samurai Warriors ladies in the other room are having a field day," Da Ji chuckled. She then let the door close. The evil concubine of Shang dynasty and Nu Wa's traitorous servant roam around the ladies eyeing on them one by one.

"If there's someone who is truly an evil woman, it's you Da Ji. Myth of the fall of Shang dynasty…" Zhen Ji said. She gave an icy stare which is the only interesting part of her Dynasty Warriors personality.

"And you're the leader of this gathering of weaklings, Luoshen. Nu Wa has always favor you above the heavens, because you're her mythical daughter," Da Ji scoffed.

"Who are you to call me weak!" Zhu Rong boldly stand in front her starting at the devil lady eye to eye.

"Oh, a mortal who claims herself a Goddess. Don't make me laugh barbarian," Da Ji smirked and she turn to look at Zhen Ji still starting at her.

"You're not welcome here Da Ji, go back to where ever realm you came from!" Xiao Qiao shouted.

"Actually, Zhen Ji requested me to come here. I'm quite bored of feeding Orochi's hordes. Besides, Zhen Ji and I are best friends, right Luoshen?" Da Ji said, putting that crook grin on her face.

"I never thought of you as a friend…" Zhen Ji closed her eyes, annoyed by Da Ji's cockiness.

"If you gals never read Fengshui tales, Zhen Ji was the reincarnation of Luoshen, the daughter of Fu Xi and Nu Wa," Diao Chan informed the girls.

"My birth was predestined. Well, for someone like me born from heaven and marry a guy like Cao Pi," Zhen Ji said.

"Hahaha, you see why Nu Wa is such a fool to put her daughter in jeopardy! I admit, your presence did occur the fall of Wei," Da Ji said.

"And if I were married to Zhao Yun…?" Zhen Ji slowly opened her eyes locked on Da Ji's eyes. The question of what Zhen Ji's life presents, accounts the Han Dynasty fate.

"Ha! Like that was going to happen, Luo. Too bad, it's not heaven's will for the daughter to marry Son of the Golden Dragon. The incarnation of the Zhao king. You're suppose to be making babies to fulfill the Wei dynasty," Da Ji said.

"I don't think Zhao Yun would want to marry someone like Zhen Ji," Sun Shang Xiang assumed.

"Zilong never clearly tell anyone what his type of women is. Yet, uncle Liu Bei force him to marry one just to make a family," Xing Cai said.

"Like I said, women can't escape from war…" Zhen Ji again repeated the fate of beauty.

"Whatever…." Sun Shang Xiang gave up arguing.

"Girl, you sure have little credit for such a largely popular fanbase…" Zhu Rong said.

"That's because I married Liu Bei and been wrongfully accused of kidnapping Liu Chan. Hell, my brother never told me about his plot to put a ransom and take Jing," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Some people don't think Lu Bu and I are a couple, now Koei made me evil," Diao Chan said.

"Poor poor Cicada," Da Ji taunted.

"Well, I guess us Qiao sisters are the most popular being perfectly paired with our husbands," Xiao Qiao said.

"That's because you two are beautiful. While Zhuge Liang just put rumors about me being ugly. I'm in fact attracting, but I prefer being with Zhuge Liang," Yue Ying said.

"Boring couple…" Da Ji said.

"So, what's going to happen in the new Musou Orochi: Rebirth of the Demon Lord? There are now more women in the roster and the fighting game engine from DW 1 is back," Xing Cai said.

"I can't wait for it to come out," Zhu Rong flexing her muscled reflexes.

"Next time, it won't be a draw, Zhu Rong," Sun Shang Xiang said.

"We'll see," Zhu Rong smirked.

"That's how I got into the finals against you Da Ji…" Zhen Ji crossed her arms.

"If it wasn't for Nu Wa's interruption, I should have taken the last blow. You're lucky to still be alive almost dead putting up such a fight against me," Da Ji urged.

"It wasn't luck. I believe in myself and for those who support me," Zhen Ji said.

"Your husband is really stupid, since Orochi already knew he would defect and you were too much of a helpless whore fighting a fake Cao Pi," Da Ji said.

"I didn't know he could pull up such a trick. If I knew it was a fake, I wouldn't hesitate killing that one than the real Cao Pi," Zhen Ji said.

"We're so important, I don't care what the historians say," Xiao Qiao stated.

"And now we put this meeting to rest," Zhen Ji announced.

A while later after the meeting….

"You should have mention about your small involvement on Battle of Tong Gate," Da Ji said.

"I'm not concerned about my lack of not being in an actual battle. Since I was there to see Lady Bian whom felt ill that time," Zhen Ji said.

"You're still a whore of Wei as history recorded," Da Ji said.

"So, I'm loyalty to the Han..that's all that matters about my life," Zhen Ji said.

"But, your son made you Empress," Da Ji said.

"And I can use the power to change women, but can't. I don't want any part of the Han usurp from my husband, beside I had a great time acting like a rebel in the game because of Koei, but now it's becoming pointless because of the true about me and the lie on the records," Zhen Ji stated.

"Coward…" Da Ji snarled.

"You fit for a coward yourself from running away from my spirit mother and the power she gave me to fight back," Zhen Ji grinned.

"Next time, I will finish you off, Luoshen…" Da Ji threatened.

"And I will be waiting with the moon reflecting my destiny…." Zhen Ji countered.

The two women went to their separate paths. When their next encounter is another story.


End file.
